In the related art, since waste paper discharged from offices includes waste paper having confidential matters, in view of confidentiality, it is preferable that the waste paper is processed in the offices. Since a wet sheet-manufacturing device using a large quantity of water is not suitable in a small office, a dry sheet-manufacturing device having a simplified structure is suggested (for example, see PTL 1).